


Not A Thing

by gaialux



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: 5 Times, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Related, High School, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kenickie questioned, and the one time he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for infidelity and past underage (ages ambiguous, characters are currently 18+). Mentions of past Danny/Rizzo.

**01\. The Problems With Thinking**

It's not a thing. He knows it's not a thing. So he doesn't get why he's still thinking about it. The only answer he comes up with is that he's bored out of his brain lugging boxes and there's only so much he can think about the new set of wheels he's got his eyes on for when his pay check comes through.

Until then, his mind has other ideas of focus. Like the last conversation he had with Danny, about Danny having hooked up with Rizzo, and Kenickie still doesn't know why the hell Danny kept going on about it. It's not like it fucking matters. Rizzo is Rizzo and she's hooked up with half the school. See, Kenickie? He's got standards.

Still doesn't understand the weird looks Danny keeps shooting him.

 

**02\. Universal Fact Of Stupidity**

People are stupid. Kenickie thinks that should be a universally defined fact, and he's fine with being included. Or maybe they're not stupid exactly. Its more a case of them never noticing anything.

Like how he can say "I'll see you later" to Danny in a crowded diner and get nothing. Just Rizzo pissed at him for reasons he's pretty sure are unrelated. After she storms out he has every intention of going after her and figuring everything out, but something's pulling him in the opposite direction and that's how he finds himself in Danny's room, still splattered with strawberry malt.

"You smell like a waitress," Danny says. Kenickie doesn't miss the wrinkle of his nose. "Who you with now?"

"Nobody," Kenickie says, then cuts him off with a kiss and tackles him onto the bed. "When'll your folks be home?"

No response from Danny. Just his hands tracking up under Kenickie's shirt and pulling it off. His mouth against Kenickie's chest. His hands twisting in his hair and he's the only one -- _the only one_  - who's allowed to fuck with the style.

He'll go and see Rizzo later that night. Decide if she's part of the lump of stupid when he smells like _Danny_.

 

**03\. Hottest Date**

Rizzo isn't talking to him. Figures. He doesn't blame her.

Danny comes up behind and loops his hand around Kenickie's shoulder. Kenickie freezes, relaxes when Danny stops at his side and squeezes once.

"I'll have the hottest date for the dance," Kenickie says. He can taste something bitter on his tongue.

  
Danny forcefully blows out a lungful of smoke and says nothing. He does take a step closer, squeezes Kenickie's shoulder tighter.

 

**04\. Girl, Boy, Girl, Boy**

They give Eugene shit about being queer, and Kenickie knows Danny finds his eye but Kenickie's completely blocking him out at this point. Trails his eyes around the girls in dresses and thinks they look _hot_. The laughter at Eugene's expense is still echoing in his ears and makes it hard to concentrate.

So Kenickie's only allowed to dance with Cha Cha. Actually -- if he wanted to -- he knows he could go find Rizzo. Tries it, makes a show of it, and Cha Cha pulls him back. She whispers in his ear, "Knew with Danny, too", and it takes him a long while to figure out what she meant.

 

**05\. Stranded At The Drive-In**

Kenickie's looking over a schoolbook when the horns start blaring. He glances up, ready to go bust some heads if they don't stop in the next second, but then he notices the silhouette against the screen. He'd pick that of from anywhere. Eventually it disappears and the figure's walking toward him. Kenickie throws the book under the seat and leans across to open the passenger side door.

"Hey," he says, a little cautious.

"Hey." Danny smiles at him, and Kenickie figures that's a good sign.

"You're not..." Kenickie trails off. He doesn't want to being up Sandy if he doesn't have to.

Danny seems to get the message anyway, shakes his head, and Kenickie's at a point where he doesn't care anymore so he leans across to kiss Danny. His _boyfriend_  based on late night, drunk laughter. He's not sure if it's stuck. Deep down he still kind of likes it.

They tumble into the backseat as the movie starts and Kenickie reaches up to quickly make sure all the doors are locked. That's the _last_  thing he'd need, and provided Danny stays underneath him he figures their other cronies are too numb-skulled to think they could be doing this together. Hopefully they'll be getting some elsewhere during the movie. Two hours. Kenickie can deal with that.

"Hear about Rizzo?" Danny asks.

Yes, he fucking well heard all about Rizzo. But when he's with Danny, he's always trying his best not to think about her. He doesn't answer, he pulls Danny's jacket from his body and follows with his own. Shirt, belt. He presses himself against Danny, chases his mouth, and doesn't _think_ , because thinking has never gotten him anywhere.

"Hey, Kenick--" Danny moves his head to the side and Kenickie's mouth collides with his cheek.

"What?" Kenickie asks, annoyed.

"If--" Danny swallows. "If Rizz _is_ , what does that mean?"

Another time when Kenickie gets it without more of a question. _For us? What does that mean for us?_  and Kenickie's got no fucking idea. Just that he can't pull the same shit as his dad and run of, he'd have to stick around, and--

Danny's hand slips into the front of Kenickie's jeans and Kenickie's train of thought vanishes. Even the film playing on the screen grows muffled. The only thing that sounds amplified is Danny's breathing, filling up the car and moving to pull tight low in Kenickie's stomach.

He gets that with Rizzo. Sometimes. Deep heat that courses down, then up, then out. Usually centred wherever her mouth is at any given time. Now it's where Danny's hands are tracing, over every inch of skin just like always. His mouth always goes for Kenickie's mouth, tries to stay there as long as possible whenever possible. Kenickie's okay with that. It doesn't happen often enough.

Sometimes, in the midst of everything, Danny's mouth will end up at his ear with a broken off, muffled, "baby". The first few times, Kenickie stopped cold and couldn't catch his breath. Now he looks forward to it, the same way Rizzo seems to when he says, "Betty".

Kenickie works at Danny's own jeans, hand sliding inside and Danny letting out a choked off sound. They're not going to risk anything else out here, not when they could be caught. It'd be different with Rizzo, even if they are in public. Getting caught wouldn't matter, not enough. Things are always different with Danny. They have to be.

But he gets there quicker because of it. Just a twist of Danny's wrist and Kenickie's throwing his hand against the door of his car, biting down on his bottom lip to stop from making any kind of sound as heat spreads over him. His other hand keeps working, pulls Danny along with him.

That part doesn't remind him of Rizzo.

 

 

**01\. Be My Second**

He spends a long time thinking about Rizzo and this... _k_ _id_  he's gonna end up having with her. He's going to be a father. A dad. He'll have to get a stable job, raise his _offspring_ , and...

And there's still Danny. Who he's not even gonna be able to see anymore, right? Because his kid deserves a normal father. One who isn't so fucking confused all of the time.

But he works on the car. Manages to have some input about what they do to her. Mostly he just watches, stares when Danny comes in and has his own two-cents before coming to sit at Kenickie's said. They don't do anything, rarely say anything. But Danny being there is enough for Kenickie to feel the heat radiating from his skin and makes him unable to sit still, leg bouncing and fingers clenching into his jeans. Eventually he gives up and leaves, lets Sonny, Putzie, and Doody deal with it all.

When they're done, when Greased Lightning is ready to roll, he still hasn't said anything to Rizzo. Though he does see Danny again, outside when sunlight somehow reflecting off that huge smile, and he just _knows_. Knows that even if he has to man up and be a father, what he's got with Danny? He won't have to ditch it.

That's enough. For now it's enough.


End file.
